


Joke.

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Why Did I Write This?, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: Tyler breeze is good with a strap-on.





	Joke.

_“F-Fuck…….” ___

__

__Chad moaned as Tyler thrusted into a sensitive area inside of him. His face was flushed red, both from embarrassment and the fact that Tyler was so fucking good with a strap-on. Somehow, he always hit that spot inside of Chad that was just right._ _

__

__But Chad wouldn't moan and beg that easily. He was awfully resilient, holding back his whines, moans and other embarrassing noises. His mind short-circuited as Tyler hit an area so sensitive that his vision actually whited out._ _

__

__“Oh Chad…...you can only hold out on me for so long…..” Tyler purred in his ear, teasing that one spot with the strap-on. When Chad thought this couldn't get any harder, Tyler started rubbing at his clit._ _

__

__Chad made his first sound, a loud, dramatic gasp that was music to Tyler's ears. Tyler licked his lips and looked into Chad’s blissed out eyes. “There we are Chad…...didn't it feel nice to let that out?”_ _

__

__Before chad could even think of a remark, Tyler pounds into that one spot that drives him insane. Then suddenly, loudly, shamelessly, Chad let out a hoarse moan._ _

__

__Tyler smiled and pounded into him as hard as he could, rubbing his clit intensely. Chad tried to, but he just couldn't hold back. Suddenly he wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist, feeling every inch of the strap-on inside of him. He came hard while staring into Tyler's eyes, satisfaction shimmering in the blue depths. Chad hated it, but loved it so much._ _

__

__Chad went limp and was panting hard. He finally opens his mouth and talks. “Hah…..for a joke…...y-you ain't so bad in bed……” he breathed out, face flushing dark red. He didn't want to say it, but he did anyway._ _

__

__Tyler smirks at that, leaning down to gently kiss Chad on the cheek and ruffle his hair, which made Chad pout. “No need to flatter me Chad. I knew i’d break you~” He purrs._ _

__

__Chad tries to say something snappy, but just sighs and pulls Tyler closer, soaking in how warm he was. Tyler kind of gasps, but chuckles. “So, guess you like me, huh Chad?” He teases and nuzzles into him._ _

__

__Chad goes even darker red. “N-No…...I h-hate you……” Chad stammers, pulling Tyler in closer. Tyler chuckles._ _

__

__

__“Sure Chad, sure.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why i wrote this just take it (also they're both trans in this fic)


End file.
